Consumable products such as pharmaceutical tablets, pills, and capsules usually include a number of markings. The marks, including printed information, typically include indicia such as logos, names, numbers, bar codes, dosage, that may be used to provide information such as the product, source, or the dosage. Such information is also useful in guiding the dispensing and administration of the product to patients.
Traditional methods of marking pharmaceutical products include coloring the pharmaceutical products with FDA certified colorants, altering the surface appearance of the pharmaceutical products through engravings, applying a label to the surface of the pharmaceutical products, or painting the pharmaceutical product. Examples of such methods include rotogravure, flexographic, and pad printing.
While these methods and formulations are somewhat effective in marking or otherwise distinguishing pharmaceutical product, they necessitate contact with the pharmaceutical. Any such contact with the pharmaceutical products increases the likelihood of causing physical or chemical damage to the pharmaceutical product.
It would be desirable to have methods and formulations for providing such markings, with improved image performance while minimizing the physical or chemical alteration of the pharmaceutical product.